


What About Me?

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Dildos, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, O'Harli, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hope didn’t have a good first week at the nwsl so Kelley (and/or Carli) help her feel better. A/O/B</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Me?

“Hey, I can’t see anything,” Carli complained her voice carrying through the computer speakers. “Kelley’s fat ass is in the way.” 

 

The midfielder had played and won her soccer match the day before. She did not envy her mates, having to play one another. It would happen for the Dash eventually, in two weeks they’d be taking on Sky Blue FC. Unfortunately, that meant Carli was going to have to face her omega. Any outcome from the match wasn't going to be a good one. At least, they’d get to spend a night of passion together.

The superstar was feeling left out as she watched over Skype her mates preparing for a fun night of passion. She had tried to get a flight out to Seattle at the last minute but hadn’t been able to make it. Her Dash teammates had all wanted to go out to celebrate their win; one stupid drink and she missed the last flight out of dodge. It would be the last time she agreed to go out with those yahoos again.

Through the camera, Kelley gave her smaller alpha mate a dirty look. “Well if you got on that flight like you were supposed to…” She trailed off letting her statement hang. The omega got onto her knees preparing Hope’s cock. The keeper was having a harder time than usual getting it up. She was embarrassed by her performance. Luckily, the omega knew exactly how to turn the loss into something explosive. Soon the older woman would be cumming inside her mate, feeling much better about the whole night after she did. Kelley was always good at comforting her mates after a loss.

Carli moaned seeing the defender taking the larger alpha into her mouth taking it deep swallowing it down to the balls. The younger woman had no gag reflex. She loved having Kelley’s mouth around her cock, and wished she were there with them. Her hand wrapped around the base of her stiff member rubbing along the length, imagining Kelley being there with her instead. Never had she envied Hope more than she did right then, a hand was nothing compared to their omega’s mouth.

The keeper was enjoying herself, but still managed to remember to smirk into the camera teasing Carli, knowing that her other mate must be going mad with lust. “Why don’t you help yourself out there a little Car? You know, with those toys you pretend you don’t have,” she smirked watching Carli’s cheeks flame red.

“I...I-I… Hope!” the midfielder stuttered.

“Please Car, you’re so obvious. Erin and Ella both called me multiple times last season asking if I’d been in Houston, when you’d show up to practice or a game not able to walk straight. You aren’t fooling anyone.” Hope’s hand never stilled as she spoke, directing Kelley’s head up and down as she sucked on her penis.

Kelley laughed at her alphas causing the keeper to moan as her penis reverberated in the omega’s throat. They both knew about the younger alpha’s collection of ‘masturbatory aids’. Carli often had to rush into her apartment before her mates to hide the toys she had had out not only in her bedroom, but also in the living room where she could cum watching her mates on her TV screen playing the game they all loved. Watching Hope and Kelley on the field was one of the most erotic things that Carli had ever seen.

Letting Hope’s cock from her mouth Kelley turned to face Carli on the screen. “Car, don’t you want Hope taking you hard?” Kelley teased her other mate. “Don’t you want a nice, fat cock up your ass? We all know how much you like it.”

Carli whimpered, her hips bucking against the hand wrapped around her shaft. She let go of her cock, sliding off her bed to retrieve her box of toys. She slid it out from under the bed; several toys were inside ranging from penis pumps to absurdly sized dildos. Carli began to pull out a small pink thing, one of the things she had bought when she was first introducing her ass to being used.

Hope saw the toy she had selected from the screen laughing as she recognized the thing. “Oh Carli, I know you can do better than that. I stretch your ass far better than that tiny thing. Don’t you want to feel like I’m really in you?”

Kelley had climbed onto the alpha’s lap by this point preparing to be impaled on the stiff cock. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the camera as she sunk down slowly taking the pulsing shaft into her inch by inch. She moaned as she spoke, “Oh fuck, Carl. She feels so good. Don’t you want this?”

Carli’s eyes were glued on her screen as she watched Hope’s cock disappear inside their omega. “Fuck,” she whispered, not loud enough for the people on the other side of the computer screen to hear her.

Hope looked around the omega’s body that was now bouncing on top of her. “Use the black one I know you bought last Christmas. The one you sent me a picture of when we weren’t roomed together.”

Kelley was grabbing her own breasts taking charge of her own pleasure. The defender spoke, shaking her head and refusing to turn around as her fingers continued their torturous dance pulling and plucking at her hard nipples. “No, she has to use the tan one.” Hope’s hands snaked around her waist pulling her down harder with each movement as the omega continued to impale herself on her mate’s cock. “Ugh...it is the same size as Hopey.”

Carli’s eyes never left as the screen as she fumbled in the box searching for the dildo Kelley was talking about. She had used it enough to know it just by touch. The defender had obviously been in the box when Carli had been in the bathroom or off at practice if she knew the exact color and size of her various toys. For a brief moment the midfielder took her eyes of the screen, looking down at the tan phallus before leaning in and sniffing the plastic wondering if Kelley had used it when she was last there.

It didn’t feel the same as the last time she had used it, nor did it smell the same either. The scent of the lube they used was there, faint but there, and Carli knew she hadn’t used this particular toy in a while.

“Kell! You used this one didn’t you?” Carli exclaimed, dropping the toy on the ground.

The defender moaned at the feeling of Hope’s cock moving inside of her. “You weren’t there, and I was horny,” she pouted. “It felt so good too! You have the best toys Car!”

Hope shook her head at the pouting omega, before kissing her deeply. “We’ll get you some for your birthday, I promise. Car will even pick them out since she is so good at it.” The alpha looked around Kelley smirking at the screen. The keeper didn’t use toys, only needing the erotic images and videos that her mates sent her as well as her own hand to get off. Only rarely did she receive anal and that was only on special occasions like when Carli had scored a hat trick in the World Cup.

Carli picked up the toy off the floor. She really didn’t want to go clean the thing, which she normally would have, but she was so desperately aroused she decided she would make an exception. The moans coming from her computer were doing nothing to help the situation. Making a decision, she moved back to her bed, but not before snatching the tube of lube from the box.

The small alpha prepared the toy as she watched Kelley taking Hope’s cock like it had been specially designed for her body. Her movements were hypnotic, her hands no longer on her own breasts, Hope taking over the task for her of massaging the pert breasts. Kelley used one free hand to massage her clit and the other as leverage to get her mate’s cock to hit the exact right angle, pushing into her g-spot with each thrust.

Carli was finally ready, moving the dildo behind her. She slowly let the hard dildo push past her ass’s entrance widening it as her ass sucked in the hard cock. “Oh fuck,” she cried, the arm holding her up almost giving out from under her as pleasure shot up her spine. The toy had slid in easily, a little too easily and her mates could tell instantly.

“How long has it been since you’ve taken a cock Car? A few hours?” Hope teased. “You might need something bigger.”

Carli’s turned bright red, the flush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest. Whenever she drank, she got horny. It wasn’t her fault that Moe and Cari had been shoving a fireball her direction. The drink always sent blood directly from her head to her cock. She had masturbated as soon as she got home that night with one of her larger dildos loving the way it stretched her ass, reminding her that she was owned and mated by the two women that her heart ached most for. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she moaned.

Kelley laughed at her other mate. “I can practically see the lube dripping out of your ass from earlier.”

“Choose the biggest toy you have. I want to see you ride it until you come,” Hope commanded. “Just from riding the toy, nothing else.”

Carli whimpered, sliding the dildo out from her ass. She got off the bed and bent over, searching through her collection to find her largest toy. Hope groaned at the view of her ass, her ass cheeks were smeared with lube from where she had hastily prepared herself. Her hole gaped, stretched from repeated use. Obviously, the midfielder had not been left wanting while she was apart from her mates. Her collection kept her so busy, that Hope wouldn’t be surprised if she found her less tight than the last time they had slept together.

Carli pulled out her biggest toy, biting her lip at the length. This was one she hadn’t even tried using yet; it was far bigger than anything she’d ever taken. It was thick, thicker than Hope’s cock or even Becky’s for that matter. She grabbed the bottle of lube on her bedside table, squirting some on the tip before recapping it and putting it back. She didn’t know if she would need more.

Hope groaned as Carli spread the lube all over the dildo, getting it ready for her to fuck herself with. Kelley too looked over her shoulder, eyes widening at the size. The omega would never dream of taking something that large, but Carli was different, she got off on submission more than the omega did. The larger the cock, the harder it was for her to walk the next day, which was just fine with Carli if it meant she got off. She wanted to please her mates and do what they had asked by taking the largest dildo she had.

The purchase of the thing had been spontaneous one day after practice, and it really looked smaller online than it did in person. The midfielder had kept it though, secretly dreaming of one day being able to take it up her ass. There was no doubt in her mind that Hope was screen recording their Skype chat. The keeper would get to watch Carli take the massive dildo over and over again at her viewing pleasure. The thought alone made it worth it.

She sighed as she lined the tip up at her entrance, pressing just the head in. The midfielder didn’t know if she would be able to take it all, but she was willing to try. She had never minded pain, loving rough and aggressive sex. Carli whined as she sank down further on the massive cock, feeling herself stretching as she tried to take it all in.

Kelley had flipped around so she could face the camera, wanting to see her mate fuck herself into oblivion, while riding Hope. The keeper had leaned up on her elbows staring into the screen, her breath hitched as she watched the largest part of the dildo pass their mate’s entrance. Both women wished they were in Houston at that moment, watching the midfielder taking the huge phallus into her ass.

The younger alpha cried out as she sank all the way down onto the toy, loving the pain coming with being stretched beyond her limits. Hope’s hips bucked up into Kelley hard, as she stared at Carli. She was so turned on watching her mate pleasure herself. Kelley moaned, as Hope thrust into her. She bounced up and down on the alpha’s cock, her eyes never leaving the screen.

“Yes, Car. Tell us how good it feels inside you,” Hope commanded. “Tell us how much you love riding that fat cock.”

“So good,” Carli gasped. “So full.”

She began to move the dildo in and out of herself imaging Kelley wearing the dildo as part of a strap-on fucking her until she couldn’t take it any longer. Carli’s eyes closed as pleasure overtook her every nerve ending. Hope and Kelley watched, both nearing their peaks as they watched their small alpha take the large cock in her ass.

Carli’s knot began to form. “I’m so c-close, please,” she whimpered wanting her mates to fall over the edge with her.

Hope was right there, she had only been waiting for Carli to fall over the edge. Her knot pressed into Kelley’s tight walls pushing the omega over the edge as the keeper growled, “Cum, Carls!”

The three fell over the edge in unison as Hope moved inside of Kelley and Carli moved the dildo in her ass stretching out their orgasms. The three may not have been in the same place, or even the same state, but they were closer than ever as they came as one.

Carli collapsed on the bed face first, her ass sticking up in the air with the dildo still inside her. Hope chuckled as she looked at her exhausted mate. “Don’t you have practice tomorrow Car? Will you be able to move, let alone run?”

Carli whimpered as she shifted, the dildo rubbing the sensitive tissue in her ass. Every little movement caused the fake cock to rub against a different tract of tissue in her ass. She didn’t think she’d be leaving her bed anytime soon. “Hope,” she whined.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it Carls. You love not walking straight, knowing you were just fucked- or in this case fucked yourself- into oblivion,” Kelley teased. “You know you love playing right after Hope’s taken you, cum dripping out of your ass and everything. Remember the friendly against Canada?”

Carli groaned, “As long as I don’t have to explain myself to Randy or the newbies, I’ll be fine. But next time, one of you better come here and fuck me, or I’ll have to buy more toys. And Kelley? I’m not sharing, so get your own.”

* * *

 

**Feel free to leave your own prompts for us/me/her[here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) (make sure to say if you want AOB or not). Or see my master prompt list [here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts). **


End file.
